Total Drama Back Where we Started
by HungerGamesAddict x3
Summary: Yup! We are back at wawanakwa. 12 campers would be accompying 12 orignal! I want to start as fast as possible so, ur more then welcome to sign up twice :  APPS CLOSED!
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Plzz sign up! I need 12 OCs only :)

* * *

><p>First things first, the old contestance joining us will be: Heather, Alejandro, Gwen, Duncan, Courtney, Trent, Cody, Sierra, Owen, Izzy, Noah and Katie! OK, your app!<p>

**APP!**

**Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Gender:**

**Stereotype:**

**Bio:**

**Personality:**

**Age:**

**Hair:**

**Eyes:**

**Clothes:**

**Swimsuit:**

**Pyjamas:**

**Accessories:**

**Hobbies:**

**Paired up? :**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Talents:**

**Phobia:**

**Audition Tape:**

**Who in the list above, will you be: Friends, Eneimies, In Love, with:**

* * *

><p>An: Most things, EG; Elimination, some challendges, etc, will be up to you the readers or the contestance (you). You can sign up by PM or Review... if you feel like changing something in ur app, feel free to PM me :)

Love

Angel~ :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks fr the APPS! Here r the picks... if you didn't get in sorry if u didn't get in. Still read :)**

* * *

><p><strong>The Chosen OCs!<strong>

Max (Maxie) - The Cocky Punk - Male

Manuel (Manny) - The sweet basketball preuto recon player- Male

Tara (Taz/Juvie) - The Cocky Bad Ass Chick - Female

Angelina (Angie/Angel) - The Skater/Tomboy/Rocker chick - Female

Cameron - Cool Hypnotist with a Secret - Male

Primrose (Rim) - The Atheletic Tomboy - Female

Ceara (Cici) - The Cats Meow **(A/n: Have no idea what that means) **- Female

Tonye Jane (TJ) - The Thrill seeking Country Girl - Female

Lucile (Lulu) - The Circus Chick - Female

Kyle (Ky) - Crazy Gamer - Male

Floyd - The Sarcastic Loner - Male

Jeremy (JJ) - The Atehetic boy - Male

* * *

><p>A man, with Raven black hair was standing at the dock of shame.<p>

"Hello, watchers of the world!" He said. "I am, as you know, Chris Mclean. Thanks to you, we were able to wheel 12 of our orignal campers along with 12 NEW victems - I mean campers!" He smiled his pearly whites. Now without futher ado, here are our twelve ORIGNAL Campers..." One boats of loser with our favourite campers arrived. Duncan, Gwen, Courtney, Trent, Owen, Izzy, Cody, Heather, Alehandro, Katie, Sierra and Noah!

They all grudgingly went to stay in groups at the end of the dock.

"OK, now our newbies!" Chris looked at the dock of shame, at the boat of losers. "First up is... Cameron!" A boy with a bronze Bieber-cut, and hypnotising green eyes stepped out off the boat. He was wearig jeans and a skateboard jersey, and carrying a skateboard.

"Hey dude." Chris said. "So, you excited?" He looked at the contestance.

"Not really" he said shaking his head.

"Right! Over there." Chris replied rather stiffly. Cameron smirked and made his way to the cast. Well rather skated.

"OK. Next up is...Angelina!" A girl with Cherry- red hair, with a helmet. She winked at the camera and skated right off the rail of the boat. Her skate board flew as she landed on Chris, crushing him. She ran after her board, cart-wheeling over, right on it. All the girls looked in amazement, as the boys all clapped, some, like Cameron, whistled, high-fiving her! She was wearing a Plaid shirt, under a white studded sleeveless top, with ripped shorts that landed a bit below the middle of her tighs, with of coarse black knee high converse, with it, strippy, navy and white socks.

"Back to me people!" Chris commanded. "Nice enterance, Angelina! Even if you did crush my back!" He added angrily.

"Sorry!" Angelina called, in a English-type accent. "And call me Angel, or Angie." Chris completl ignored her.

"I'll call you Angie, Angie" Cameron said. Angel looked at him, as if hypnotised, but quickly snapping out of it.

"As if." She scoffed. Cameron smirked.

"Hm... here pick anyone here you don't like..." Angel looked at him as if he was mad.

"What!"

"C'mon do it!" Cameron begged.

"Fine." Angel rolled her eyes, pointing at Alejandro. "Him"

"Great" Cameron shot on look at Alejandro and suddenly, Al was slapping himself. Everyone laughed.

"Oh Wow!" Angel said sarcastically. "Whoop-ti doo!" She went over to sit on her bag.

"Next up!" Chris called "Is... Tara!" A girl with long hair in a pony tail was seen on the boat of losers. As the boat came in view, 3 paint balls were shot, one landed on Chris, another on Al and the last on Heather. Everyone laughed. Then a smirking girl with a orange t-shirt and red and black converse, (Tara), stepped off the boat. Nearly everyone high - fived her. She didn't like attention, even if it was her doing. Tara noticed the skater girl, sitting alone on her bag.

"So." Tara siad. "Whats up?"

"The sky, heaven, stars, sun moon..."

"Not what I meant." Tara smirked.

"Alright!" Chris said getting all attention on him. "Next up is... Primrose, or Rim."

A blonde girl wearing a hat stepped off the boat.

"Hey." Chris said winking. She ignored him and made her way to the people. She passed the laughing, Tar and Angel and stood beside Duncan and Gwen.

"Next..." Chris said, "TJ!" A girl with a plaid fannel and ash blonde hair stepped off.

"Hiya Cowboys!" Said TJ. Some mumbled 'hi' back, though some didn't even notice her.

"Alright" Chris smiled. "Here comes Max!" A boy with red hair and converse came out of the boat. Ignoring Chris completly he went to stand with Tara.

"Alright! Lulu!" A girl with black hair, green eyes, wearing dark blue ripped jeans stepped off.

"Hey" Chris said.

"Hi, good to be here!" Lulu said.

"Wait till the first challendge" Chris laughed.

"Get ready men!" Chris announced. "Cause here comes Cici!"

A pretty girl, with long, thick hair came out of the boat. She was wearing, a tight, white shirt, with skinies and boots. All the boys, except maybe some, who had thier eyes on someone, swooned over to her :)

"OK, stop swonning on her and swoon on me" Everyone scoffed as Chris said this. "Jeremy."

A atheletic boy with black hair came out of the boat.

"Lastly, Manny!" A emo looking boy came out. Primrose looked like she wanted to kiss him.

* * *

><p><strong>Soz, I didn't get time to read all the OC apps, I only read the stereotype. Sorry if you didn't get in, keep reading though. And sorry the ending people were a bit rushed, I had to go! R&amp;R! :P<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks fr the APPS! Here r the picks... if you didn't get in sorry if u didn't get in. Still read :)**

* * *

><p><strong>The Chosen OCs!<strong>

Max (Maxie) - The Cocky Punk - Male

Manuel (Manny) - The sweet basketball preuto recon player- Male

Tara (Taz/Juvie) - The Cocky Bad Ass Chick - Female

Angelina (Angie/Angel) - The Skater/Tomboy/Rocker chick - Female

Cameron - Cool Hypnotist with a Secret - Male

Primrose (Rim) - The Atheletic Tomboy - Female

Ceara (Cici) - The Cats Meow **(A/n: Have no idea what that means) **- Female

Tonye Jane (TJ) - The Thrill seeking Country Girl - Female

Lucile (Lulu) - The Circus Chick - Female

Kyle (Ky) - Crazy Gamer - Male

Floyd - The Sarcastic Loner - Male

Jeremy (JJ) - The Atehetic boy - Male

* * *

><p>"OK, new and old campers... lets get to it. A few reminders. Cabins. Confessionals. Blah. Blah. Blah! Now teams. First team, Team Eagles."<p>

"Gwen, Duncan, Angelina -

"Angel!" Angie shouted.

"Fine, Angel, Cameron, Alejandro, Heather, TJ, Manny, Owen, Izzy. Tara, Max." He looked at the list. "Well, Team Eagle. Stand aside. The rest of you. Kyle, Floyd, Primrose, Cici. Courtney, Trent, Cody, Sierra, Jeremy, Lulu, Noah and Katie. Team Bears!" Now the first thing is... two girls against two boys.

In the end Tara and Angel got picked from Team Eagles. And Trent and Floyd.

"You nervouse?" TJ asked them. They both scoffed in unison.

"Of them?" Tara started looked a the two boys.

"As if!" Angel continued, banging on her red helmet.

"Go!" Chris called.

Kyle held his hands out over his face, Angel took his hands and flipped him over. Then she kicked him in the kiwis. He fell on his knees.

"Uncle." He said squeakily.

"Angel wins! Tara..."

Floyd, wanted it to be painless, so he surrendered immediatley. But sadly Tara was not the kind of girl for sympathy. She kicked him in the kiwis, FIVE times. When he was on his knees she raised him up throwing him in the streacher Chef had.

"Woah!" Everyone said. Then Team Eagle laughed.

"Looks like you girls know something about playing dirty." Cameron said putting his arm around Angel, to which she twisted his arm.

They high-fived each other and shared a laugh.

"OK next laugh- I mean round, will be Courtney, hehe, against Duncan, with, Sierra against Owen

* * *

><p><strong>Short ino. But I couldnt decide! So R&amp;R? No flames plss. This is all I had time for!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Thnx for the reviews :)**

* * *

><p>"OK, you two are fighting together" Chris announced. "We're running late!"<p>

"Get ready for a world of pain!" Courtney challendged.

"Bring it!" Duncan replied. Courtney charged at him, and he dodged.

On the other mat, Owen whimpered and than, the stupid genius, got an idea.

"Courtney said Cody was a wimp." He whispered in Sierra's ear. Sierra gasped and turned to Courtney, who was going to charge back. She charged at Courtney and started to strangle her.

"On the same team!" Courtney yelled. Sierra, once again, gasped and flung Courtney. Team Eagles cheered.

"Wow." Chris said, "I guess we have to continue. Next up is the final challendge, which is worth 4 points. So Team Bears, you have a chance to win! Its a skating race around the island. Pick someone who hasn't been on yet!"

**Team Eagle**

"Dudes" Angel said. "You have to pick that goof-ball" She pointed to Cameron.

"Why?" Duncan said.

"Well, I have been on, you have been on-"

"Alejandro did well in that challendge in China last season" Heather defended.

"Well, thats true..." Angel agreed.

"What!" Cameron whispered. "Babe, but you were JUST on my side!"

Angel slapped him in the face, hardly.

"Harsh" Duncan commented eyes wide. Angel rolled her eyes.

"So, Al or Cameron?" Owen asked, not noticing Alejandro flinching.

"Alejandro" Angel said.

"Al" agreed everyone. Cameron frowned.

* * *

><p>"So its, Alejandro against Kyle?" Chris asked. Everyone nodded. "OK then, you have to go through all these obstocales without falling off or losing your board. Everyone gasped looking at the 'minor' obstocales. There was a giant ring, on fire. A few other thinngs like skating ramps, bumpy roads, rails etc. Chris laughed.<p>

"Good luck!" Chris went away laughing. Everyone, looking scared, followed.

**30 mins later.**

"Where do you think they could be?" Said a scared looking Heather. All the girls giggled, while some laughed. Just then with a gust of wind, they all coughed. There stood Alejandro. Oh! Looks like someone from team Bears are going home. Meet me at the camp fire in 1. While then, we are going to have the old campers, show the news around. Pick a partner.

"Do you want me to show you around?" Gwen asked Angel.

"OK!" And they all set off. Angel with Gwen, Owen with Cameron. Alejandro with Max, Tara with Duncan, poor TJ and Manny with Izzy and Heather. Cici with Courtney, Kyle with Cody. Primrose with Sierra, Lulu with Trent, Jeremy with Katie and Floyd with Noah.

* * *

><p><strong>Eliminaion! U decide who leaves, has to be frm team Bear thogh!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Sierra, Jeremy

* * *

><p><strong>Gwen and Angel:<strong>

"So, you skate?" Gwen asked.

"Yup, do you?" Angel replied. Gwen nodded, taking out a red,skull board. "Cool board" Angel commented. Gwen smiled.

"Its Duncan's." Angel gasped then giggled.

"Wow." Angel said as her more girly side took over her. "You guys are just so... wow!" Gwen blushed a bit.

"So" Gwen changed the subject. "That Cameron guy really likes you. You shouldn't have slapped him that hard." Angel frowned.

"Yea, well," Angel said. "Its awkward for me, and he really looks suspicious. Like he's hiding some big secret!"

"Thats a bit paraniod," Gwen said putting her hand under her pillow.

"I guess." Angel said noticing Gwen's hand. "Do you still have a diary?" Gwen frowned.

"Not anymore." Gwen grimanced. "Its just my collar." She pulled out a black collar. Angel's mouth shaped a big 'O'.

**Owen and Cameron:**

**(Sitting under a tree, eating hotdogs"**

"So, you still like her?" Owen asked Cameron. "After she flipped that guy over? And slapped you hard"

"Why not?" Cameron replied.

"Well" Owen started thoughtfully. "That girl would kinda scare me." Cameron looked at him.

"Dude," Cameron said. "You went out with Izzy." Cameron laughed. "And she must have flipped you over, like a million times!"

"Yea, but," Owen laughed. "Angel like littrially bruised that Kyle's intesines."

"But," Cameron said. "She is so hot!" Cameron took a sip out of his drink. "Her red hair are so gorgeous. And her enterance." Cameron smiled. "Just wow!"

**Alejandro and Max.**

**(In the boys cabin)**

"So Amigo." Alejandro said breaking an uncomfortable silence. "You seem to have bonded with Tara, yea?"

"I guess." Max shrugged. He wanted to be anywhere but will Al. "Whatever" Al looked at him.

**Elimination.**

"Well, Team Bears. You have casted your votes. Lets see who is going."

**Confessionals:**

**Cici: Urgh! Its soooo horrible voting someone out, on the first episode. Its all that Sierra's fault. And Floyd, he couldn't even beat that girl. Well to be fair, Kyle couldn't either. But both of them did get kicked in the kiwis. I don't know.**

**Courtney: If it wasn't for Sierra coming at me, I would have killed Duncan. **

**Lulu: That Cici looks seriously sketchy!**

**Kyle: I don't know. Cici I guess. **

**Cody: Courtney has been on Sierra's case for ages, she's not wrong but still. **

**Primrose: Cici.**

**Trent: Sierra. It was her fault plus she creeps me out!**

**Katie: I want to be with Sadie. I miss her. But a million dollars! **

**Floyd: I don't know man. Sierra I guess.**

**Noah: Sierra. Its her fault.**

**Jeremy: I fink Sierra.**

**Sierra: Welll...**

**Confessionals:**

"Guys I'm very tired" Chris said. "So make it quick! Noah, Primrose, Floyd, Jeremy, Katie. All save. Trent, Cody, Kyle, Lulu, get em. You three built alot of votes for yourselves. But the one going home is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

...

...

...

Sierra!"

* * *

><p><strong>Join us next time on TDBWWS<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi peeps. Those of you wanted a pairing and told me who, u'd be happy 2 no that this week is romance week on TDBWWS! So the matches will be: PrimrosexManny. TJxJeremy. AngelxCameron. TaraxMax. CicixFloyd. LuluxKyle. Some I made up. Hope ur happy with 'em. If your not, don't wanna hear it. R&R and ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"OK campers. Yesterday we said a sad, and not at all shocking goodbye to Sierra. What can I say, the girl go booted for loving." Chris shrugged. "This week is lu-u-u-rve week. And get ready to get those lips warm."<p>

"NO WAY!" Courtney screamed.

"Yes way!" Chris smiled. "You are going to get paired with some one on any team. And if you can get along. Brill, if you can't and end up in break up ville. Your team may be saying good bye to someone. And that someone can be you!" Everyone gulped crossing thier fingers. "The pairs, or relations are, Primrose and Manny." Primrose blushed while Manny smirked. "Tara and Max." Tara and Max both smirked. "Lulu and Kyle." Both of them blushed and smiled. "Cici and Floyd."

"WHAT!" Cici screamed.

"Yea and its so cool being with you(!)" Floyd commented sarcastically and quietly.

"TJ and Jeremy." Chris continued.

"Well" TJ said joyfully. "Looks like we're together, partner!"

"And last but definately the funniest" Chris laughed. "Cameron and Angel" As he said that Angel looked like she was going to blow up! She grabbed on to Tara as if hugging, and Tara returned the hug. Angel probably couldn't handle her anger as she walked up to Chris and punched him in the face. Giving him a nosebleed.

She took a breath in. "Wow that felt better!"

"OK!" Chris frowned getting up. "Old contestance. You get to pick who to be with." All the newbies comlained to- gether.

"OK!" Chris said. "First challenge is dinner date! Every couple have a sweet, dinner date. So girls go into the confessional and say your perfect date. And old contestance, the boys go in."

**Confessionals:**

**Angel: With that guy? NOWHERE! But since I have to pick. At the skate park. In the summer and then romantic bit we can maybe share a smoothie.**

**Tara: A romantic date? Worst idea ever! But my perfect date - I guess - would be playing guitar or running with a guy, from the cops.**

**Cici: Well, I don't know with Floyd. But the general perfect date for me would be singing deuts or slow dancing.**

**TJ: Well, I dunno, but maybe horse riding or rollar blading :P**

**Lulu: A trip to the circus will be nice!**

**Primrose: I don't know, playing video games? And for the record. I did not blush!**

**The Old Boys:**

**Duncan: Anywhere with no Courtney and out of here its cool. Maybe going iceskating, I over heard Bridgette and Gwen talking. And Gwen said she was going iceskating with Elvis and she couldn't wait.**

**Alejandro: Well, maybe on a candle light dinner, I am sure Heather will like that.**

**Noah: Getting paired with the crybaby that stunk. I guess maybe in resturant...**

**Owen: Hmm... a date. I don't know, maybe at the park?**

**Cody: Being alone. Yea that stung, but atleast nooo SIERRA!**

**Trent: Well, maybe Courtney will like a posh resturant?**

**Confessionals:**

* * *

><p><strong>Tom I'll rite the dates, I'm not really sure bout this, so tell me wht u think and I'll continue with this challendge :)<strong>

**Angel n Devil~**


	7. Chapter 7

**:'( OMG! I *Sniff* I-I GOT A+ IN CREATIV****E RITING CLSS AND GYMNASTIC! **

* * *

><p>"OK, one-by-one you are going to dates and remember! Do it like you mean it. First up is... lets take the funniest... Angel and Cameron!" Chris announced. "And your date will be at a icerink!"<p>

"What!" Angel shrienked. "I can't ice-skate!" Chris laughed.

"Thats the whole point!" Chris said laughing. "Go! Shoo! This is a 1 hour show!"

An upset Angel and a grinning Cameron put thier shoes on.

"Don't worry, Darlin'" Cameron said. "I'll hold you!" He tried holding angel's hand put she stomped on his foot.

"No thanks!" Angel yelled.

"OK" Cameron squeaked clutching his leg.

"Wow." Chris commented. "You're to stomps - Ville already! Before the date even started?" Angel stepped on the ice followed by Cameron.

"Ahh." Angel shrieked as she fell back. Thankfully Cameron caught her.

"Thank you" Angel thanked him, looking right in his eyes.

"Its ok, Skater." Cameron looked right back. "Skating is easy." He started to skate. "Lean left. Lean right." he instructed. And then he grabbed Angel's hand and dragged her across too.

Soon he let go and Angel fell. She got up, thinking Cameron did it on purpose. And who did not see that coming? She slapped him.

"Hmm... 5" Chris scored them out of 10. "TJ and Jeremy yours will be a football match...

"This is a soccor ball." Jeremy corrected Chris when he handed them a round black and white ball.

"Whatever." Chris said carelessly. He took the ball and threw it in the air, TJ kicked it, a few people dodged but a Noah got hit in the you-know-whats. :P

Then they both ran, tackling eachother along the way. TJ ripped dragging Jeremy along with her, they screamed and laughed as the rolled down the hill, in each others arms.

"I give that, a definate 8" Chris announced. "So thats 4 each. Team Eagles lead by 5 points to Team bears! Tara and Max, follow me." They did as told and came across a candellit dinner. Both of them stared in horror as everyone laughed. "Just slow dance, and it'll be finished" Chris smirked.

They tried but one of them kept stepping on the others foot, so niether had done it before. Chris shrugged. But Tara lost it! She went up to Chris and KNOCKED HIM OUT!

"Yeah!" Angel cheered. "U show him who's boss!"

"OK, OK." Chris said. "I'll let this be the last date, you get a 5 Tara! And to make it fair, Team Bears get a 5 pt. bonus. So Team Eagles now lead by 10 points!"

"But-But" Courtney started, but was inturupted.

"Would you rather do the dates, or move on!" Chris asked. Everyone shook there heads. "Thats what I thought."

* * *

><p><strong>Hiiiiiiii :) Sry fr the shorties, but I was bored and just wanted to move along! ;O I have a good Idea fr the immunity challendge, so sry! But u can give me ideas too plzz?<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

****Hey Hey Hey! Thnx so much fr not being mad :L Thank u Nerdy, for the ideas :)****

* * *

><p>"OK" A Chris with a black eye said. "Since we have, Team Eagle in the lead-" Team Eagle cheered, although Tara just smirked. And Gwen, Duncan and Angel just clapped lightly. "-Only." Looking at Tara. "Because they have very anger-type girls." Chris huffed as Tara grinned. " So this time, Team Bear goes first. In the immunity challendge, you have a choice, but I get to pick! You have either the tunnel of lu-u-u-r-ve, or the m-a-a-ke out booh!" He laughed, but everyone else, they groaned. "OK, first up, Primrose and Manny, you get the make-out booth!<p>

**Confessionals:**

**Manny: What can I say, I don't regret signing up anymore! **

**Primrose: What are you smirking at, Camera Person! He better not try anything!**

**Confessionals:**

"Remember the more intense the kiss" Chris reminded. "The better." He grinned big.

**Kissing booth:**

**"**So-o-o-o" Manny awkwardly said.

"Get it over with right?" Primrose said. Manny shrugged and lleaned in. A little peck. While they were leaned in, there eyes met and the peck turned into a huge makeout sesion.

"Hmm" Chris said. "8, 4 each!" Team Eagle and Bears cheered. "Tara and Max, tunnel of looove awaits you." They groaned. "Have a good talk about your feelings."

They sat on the five minute ride as it creaked and moved.

"You have to find out these things while your on this ride." Chris told. "Why they are here, what scares them, what they love, And why they are there stereo-type."

**Ride!**

"So." Max said quitely. "What do you love?" Tara looked at him.

"About what?" Tara asked.

"Well" Max smirked. "About me Preety-Face, who else."

"Don't call me Preety face!" Tara screamed. "The last guy who called me that ended up looking way-y-y less preetier, Hothead."

"Oh so I'm hot now?" Max grinned.

"When is this ride over?" Tara asked anxiously.

"Not soon enough!" Max answered still grinning. Suddenly the tunnel and ride ended!

"I beg the differ." Tara smirked and ran out.

**Confessionals:**

**Max: Hmm... not a romance person, but the girls hot!**

**Tara: I DID NOT CALL HIM HOT!**

**Angel: Tara is just in deniel. Everyone saw those sparks :)**

"Hmm..." Chris said thoughtfully. "Romantic yet not what I asked for. 9!" Team bear groaned.

"Cici, Floyd. MAKE OUT!" Chris announced.

**Confessionals:**

**Cici: Floyds preety cool, but he better not try too much!**

**Floyd: Cici IS preety **

**Confessionals:**

"Lets just do it" Floyd said, giving her a peck and wal king out.

"HEY!" Cici yelled after him "C'MON!"

"Two" Chris said. "And we are kinda running late, so lets have a montage"

The camera showed a few make outs and tunnel.

"We're done!" Chris announced. Everyone cheered. "And Team Eagle see you a eliminaion!"

* * *

><p>"What do you want to do, for the hour." TJ asked.<p>

"Basketball?" Manny suggested.

"Why not?" Angel said smiling.

"Trying to drain your loss by sports?" Cici asked. "How sad."

"Hey!" Manny said. "Don't forget you lost the first ever challendge!" Cici scowled and walked away.

"Take that!" Angel said from his shoulder.

"Still up for the game?" Tara asked holding a basket ball.

"Where'd you get that?" Angel asked, taking the basket ball.

"Chris." Tara simply said.

"He gave you it?" Gwen asked.

"Haa!" Duncan laughed. "The girl stole it, Pasty." Duncan rubbed Gwen's soft pale cheeks and kissed it.

"Yea!" Tara said high-fiving him.

"Well, won't we get in trouble?" Owen asked. Duncan and Tara laughed.

"Dude!" Angel said. "Why so scared?"

"Well..." Owen looked at the sky, thinking. "I don't know."

"Then?" Tara asked.

"Lets play!" Manny said.

* * *

><p><strong>Bet you didn't see team eagle losing! Vote Vote Vote! R&amp;R<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Guys I'm tired. So its going to be a short chappy! Sorry!**

* * *

><p>"OK" Chris said. "Votes: Heather, TJ, Gwen, Tara, Angel, Manny, Cameron, Owen, Duncan, Izzy. Max and Al. Two of you. Only one marshmallow. And the last marshmallow goes to...<p>

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

...

...

...

...

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

**After the elimination.**

TJ: Poor Heather.

Gwen: (laughing.) Why? She just got her karma.

Angel: Are the newbies the only one who feel sorry for her?

Duncan: Yea. Cause you didn't live with her!

Gwen: Whatever lets go to sleep.

Angel: Where is Heather?

Tara: (Barging in) Guys. Hear this. _*Cry* Alejandro! Why did you go! *Sniff* _Every old contestance laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry! I am just too tired!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Thnx fr the reviews. I am fully slept and ready to write ;)**

* * *

><p><em>7.30 am<em>

_The Mess Hall (The lunch room.)_

* * *

><p>Chatter surrounded the room as everyone lined up to collect the pathatic slop, the show called food. Chef was not there today.<p>

"How do you eat this?" Lulu asked the older contestance, pushing her food away. Just at that momment Chef entered.

"OK MAGGOTS!" he screamed. "CHRIS IS GONE, BUT HE LEFT A CHALLENDGE. HERES A MAP AND COMPASS." he threw each team a map and compass. "YOU ARE GOING TO BE STAYING IN THE WOODS. ITS LIKE THE AWAKA-ATHON. IF YOU FALL ASLEEP YOU ARE OUT!" He took a deep breath. "I hate my life." He muttered. "Oh and look out for the bears, yetis, and ghosts! NOW GO! AND DON'T SLEEP!"

Everyone rushed out, not even finishing there lunch. They stopped at the start of the woods and looked at there maps. On it was, with the map of the whole island, two 'x' marks. On with a Eagle on it and another with a Bear. However they were side by side.

"Guess we're staying at the same place!" Lulu said.

"But we're winning!" Manny said. "Cause we're all 'bout sports. And sports keep ya up!"

"Yea man!" Max said high-fiving Manny.

**Confessionals:**

**Manny: That Max is alright. But I don't trust him.**

**Confessionals:**

"B-b-BURN!" Angel said, joining the two boys. Every Bear scowled.

"Don't forget we won the last challendge!" Cici reminded. Tara Snickered.

"And don't you forget," Angel started.

"That we won the first one!" Manny finished, high fiving her.

"And we're going to win this one!" Cameron said.

**Confessionals:**

**Cameron: We are so going to win this one!**

**Cici: GO ON TEAM BEARS!**

**Confessionals:**

I am so Hungry!" Heather complaind. Everyone on her team snickered remembering the night before.

"Lets get to the place first, Sweetheart!" Duncan said to Heather.

**30 mins later.**

Team Eagle was setting up tent in the place where they were to stay, although Team Bear were nowhere to be seen.

"Can you see them?" Gwen asked Max and Tara who perched on the tree.

"Nope!" both of them said together. "Who's turn is it to get on!" Tara added. "My legs are asleep!"

"Still hungry people!" Heather said folding her arms.

"Oh." Angel said. "BRB!"

* * *

><p><strong>Chris: Alot going on there. Where's our lil angel, Angel gone? Wheres team bear? Whos going to win? And who's gonna take boot? Find out on... TDBWWS<strong>

**Hey guys, I was thinking of changing the name. Any ideas?**


	11. Chapter 11

**H! Thanx for the name ideas. I don't know yet, so...**

**21Hugs, I'm really sorry for making you the suspicious one. I had to make someone it, and you seemed PERFECT! So I'm going ta ignore the ax murderer comment. (Sorry!)**

**ENGOY! (Or else)**

* * *

><p>Team Bear was wondering through the forest, unknown to where there destination was.<p>

"We shoulda followed the other team." Floyd sighed. Jeremy nodded sighing also.

"We can make it!" Cici encouraged.

"And what are the odds that Team Eagle is there?" Courtney said.

**Confessionals.**

**Courtney: We have to get better teammates! Other than Cici noone is sensible, or obidient!**

**Confessional.**

"Who has the map?" Kyle asked. Everyone pointed to Katie. The gamer walked up beside the girl. Then he stopped in his tracks.

"What?" Floyd asked.

"Er..." Kyle started. "Katie is holding the map wrong." Everyone groaned and snatched the map away. And just when it couldn't get worse... it started raining.

**With Team Eagle.**

"Where the hell is Angel?" Tara asked, obviously worried for her first TD friend.

"And where is the food!" Complained Heather. And just then, right on que, Angel came hurtling towards Heather on a vine.

In her hand she carried a basket full of fruit, nettel leaves, and fish. She let go of the vine and landed on her feet.

"Dinner is served." She said. Every Eagle cheered. Heather reached for the fruit.

"Remember." Tara warned. "Don't eat too much. Food makes you sleep."

From the top of the tree, Manny yelled: "I SEE THEM!" Indeed he did, for Team Bear, (what was left of them.), was in view. Katie and Cody were missing. They had fallen asleep.

**Confessional:**

**Cici: They have food? I want some! I am starving!**

**Tara: Wow they look hungry. Too bad for them!**

**Angel: Maybe we should share some- noooo**

**Confessional:**

Manny and Max got down and grabbed a berry each.

"Um..." Heather said. "Where's the bathroom?" Everyone looked at each other. Tara and Angel pointed at the nearest bush.

"I have to go in the bushes?" Heather ex claimed.

"Nope." Tara said smirking.

"Phew."

"You have to go behinde it!" Angel laughed.

"I'm tired." Duncan yawned putting his arm around Gwen.

"We cant sleep!" Cameron yelled. "We're ahead and we should keep it that way.

**Much, Much, Much Later.**

Chaos had occured. A bear was trying to eat an asleep Owen, Duncan was trying to protectan asleep Gwen from the phsyco killer with a chainsaw and a hook, Cici and Courtney were trying to fight off a bear. Angel and TJ were fighting off a yeti. Leading to stay awake were, Team Eagle by two more people still awake.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope u enjoyed, I enjoyed riting it. And just so we're clear, anyone can vote, your OC doesn't have to be on the team. (Next chappy <span>NOT<span> elimination) **

**Love,**

**Angel~**

**PS: REVIEW OR ELSE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**OK! Thank u ppl fr reviewing! BTW, the 'much much much later' in the last chapter meant 3 days later :~)**

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the camp:<strong>

"So," Chris said. "How'd it go?"

"Go?" Chef laughed. "Its still going." Chris looked at the little tv showing the campers being attacked. He laughed.

**The woods:**

The chaos had died down a bit, but the yeti was still there. The left contestance, (Cici, Duncan and Angel + Tara).

"I am so tired." Duncan and Angel said in unison.

"NO!" Tara said in slow motion. But she was too late, as they fell to the ground.

**4 days later.**

"OK!" Chris said. "Just let it be a tie! Double elimination!" Chris smiled as the campers groaned.

* * *

><p>Angel was sitting at the Dock of Shame alone. Her feet dangling over the edge. Her converse were on the dock beside her.<p>

"Canon BALL!" Someone yelled behind her. And with a big splash, she was soaked. She scowled and got up. She went into the girls dorm.

"Woah!" Tara smiled.

"What happend?" Bridgette inquired.

"Owen." Angel replied. Gwen laughed. Then there was a scream. All the girls ran in. They all laughed.

Someone had replaced Duncan's green mohawwk to a pink pony tail.

"WHO DID THIS?" Duncan roared. Everyone snickered. He looked at the boys.

"Cameron?" Duncan guessed. He smirked.

"I wish." Cameron replied.

"Manny?" Duncan guessed. "We know you are the prankster!"

"Maybe." Manny smirked. Duncan picked him up by the neck while he choked.

"Put him down Duncan!" Gwen exclaimed. He ignored her. "C'mon Duncan!" She tried. She sighed. "Duncan," She said sweetly. Now she had his full attention. "Why are you so mad? It kind of looks cute on you." Duncan smirked and let go of Manny.

"Really Pasty?" He asked. Gwen nodded blushing ever so slightly. Angel helped Manny up, as he holded his neck coughing.

"Good job." She whispered. Manny nodded.

**Confessional:**

**Primrose: What does that girl think she's doing?**

**Confessionals:**

"Why dont you fix my mohawk?" Duncan told Gwen taking her out of the room. As soon as they were out of sight, everyone laughed. Even Cici andMax.

**Confessionals:**

**Angel: Hahahahahah! HILARIOUS!**

**Tara: Man, good prank!**

**Cameron: Wow, I wish I was Manny, I so want to be the one making Angel laugh.**

**Max: (Sigh) Good dog, made every girl laugh, even Tara. She is so cu- Never mind.**

**Confessionals**

* * *

><p><strong>REMEMBER! DOUBLE ELIMINATION! VOTE OR ELSE! :P Have a good night now ;)<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Today an OC and an orignal will leave. ;P anyway, I was thinking another OC to come in, SEND IN UR OCs! (If you want another chance in the game!)**

* * *

><p>"Hey guys!" Chris cheerfully said. "So you wanna vote?"<p>

**Confessionals:**

**Cici: Why double elimination? I could have stayed up! (Groan)**

**Gwen: I tried it once and I'll do it again! **

**Duncan: Well, Owen usually makes it very far!**

**TJ: Elimination sucks cowboy! I don't want to vote anyone out!**

**Kyle: Hmmm... Lulu?**

**Lulu: Kyle?**

**Trent: It really kills me seeing Gwen and Duncan, but I'm going for Kyle**

**Heather: Wierd goth girl!**

**Courtney: Hm... Katie**

**Jeremy: I don't know, as long as TJ is here, I'm good.**

**Camereon: I wonder who Angel's voting for...**

**Angel: I just wish I could vote Cameron out, but I can't bring my self to it. (Sigh) I DONT LIKE HIM!**

**Tara: Owen**

**Floyd: Katie was completly useless.**

**Confessionals:**

"OK" Chris smiled. "Wow. I didn't see that coming." Chris stammered.

"Who is it!" Tara yelled.

"Tara, Angel, Gwen, Izzy. Safe. Duncan, Cameron, Manny, you too. All except Owen, Heather, Katie, Kyle and lulu, marshmallow time.!" Chris cheered. "Anyway, the two not getting marshmallows are...

...

...

...

...

...

"HEY WE DON' HAVE TIME FOR YOUR DOTS!" Chef yelled. Everyone nodded.

...

...

...

...

"C'mon!" Heather yelled.

"Fine" Chris said

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"And the one getting it is..." Chris smiled. "Heather and Kyle, the dock of shame awaits you!" the rest of them breathed.

Then Heather cursed, so did Kyle... but thats another story :)

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Now I need more challendge ideas and dont forget those oh sooo important apps!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! I decided to pick two since I couldnt decide!**

* * *

><p><em>6 A.m. :)<em>

* * *

><p>"What d'you want?" Tara said.<p>

"Its six am!" Max complained.

"All questions will be answered." He paused. " Now!" He smiled. "But first, you have packages."

Everyone ran up.

"Whooo!" Angel cheered.

"What did you get?" Cameron asked looking at her shoulder.

"My pet snake!" Over her shoulder a yellow snake hissed at him and he shrieked. Everyone looked at him.

**Confessionals**

**Angel: Why so scared. My wittle snake wouldn't hurt anyone.**

**Confessionals**

"Stop!" Chris yelled. "I have another surprise." Everyone looked up. "We are adding two new players!"

Everyone's mouths fell open.

"How's that a surprise?" Floyd asked lazily.

"All surprises are not good, child." Chris replied. Everyone scowled. "Now, please welcome, DANNY!"

A boy with a shirt that said 'I'm italian get over it', with black spicked up hair. He smiled at the scowling teens. Noone smiled back.

"Hey gorgeouse." He winked at Cici. He high-fived Angel and blew a kiss to Tara, making her scowl. He, in the end stood beside Angel. She gave him a half smile.

"And our last is..." Chris said. "Emily!"

A girl with hazel hair and pink highlights steeped off. She smiled at the teens too, but none smiled.

"OK" Chris said. "Emily Team Bear, Danny, Team Eagle." The teams gathered around. "OK guys, lets get started. Follow me." Everyone followed him. "First up, skydiving. Pick someone for your team who is willing to jump out of a plane," He giggled. "Without a parachute!" Everyone gasped.

**Confessionals:**

**Angel: WHAT! This is insane!**

**Tara: That poser, super star wannabe, that $%^&%%^, has gone to far!**

**Cameron: Oh god, please don't make me go on.**

**Confessionals:**

**Team Eagle:**

"Ok, who's going?" Duncan asked. "Izzy?"

"Escope's READY!" Izzy yelled. "BOOM BOOM!"

"That was easy." Duncan smirked. High-fiving everyone but Manny. (He didn't forget the prank)

**Team Bear:**

"Who's insane enough to go?" Cici asked. "Jeremy?"

"Sure!" Jeremy said. "I'm all extreme!"

* * *

><p>"OK teams!" Chris called over the microphone.<p>

"Dude!" Danny said.

"We're not deaf you know!" Angel said.

"Don't care." Chris replied. "Who ever's going, get on, if you make it alive, your team wins."

They got on and jumped.

"!" Izzy yelled. She landed and gave everyone a thumbs up. Team Eagle cheered. And they waited but no sign of Jeremy.

"Guys!" Chris said. "Jeremy landed in the sea and is with the paremetics!" Team Bear groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>Chris: Team Eagle won. Who thought? Join us after a short break (That will last a day or two)<strong>

**OK! So review! :) Love you! _If u don't I be sad. :( :|:) :/_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi thnx fr the reviews!**

* * *

><p>"OK" Chris said slowly. "Lets move on. We-"<p>

"Wait we're down a player!" Courtney screamed.

"So?" Chris dragged 'so'.

"So... we want another player!" Cici shrieked.

"Do you have two?" Chris asked. Cici nodded. "Then you have enough!" Chris took his microphone out.

"OK GUYS!" He yelled over the microphone. "THE NEXT CHALLENDGE IS SKATING RAMP OF DOOM!" He winked at the camera. "PICK YOUR BEST SKATERS TO GO DOWN THE RAMP OF DOOOOM!" He smiled. "TWO ONLY!"

**Team Bear:**

"Who wants to go?" Courtney asked.

"Well I skated before I-" Trent was inturupted by Floyd.

"Done!"

"OK, well I did do skating before..." Lulu trailed off.

"Your in!" Cici shouted.

**Team Eagle. **

"Well?" Gwen said to Angel and Cameron.

"I don't know, I could die!" Angel said.

"Yea." Cameron agreed.

"C'MON!" Duncan encouraged. "Take one for the team!"

"No!" Angel denied.

"Please!" Gwen asked.

"Fine." Angel gave in.

"Cameron?" Duncan asked.

"No..." Cameron dragged.

"Here I'll do it!" Danny and Tara said together.

"No I'll do it!" Tara said.

"No" Danny replied. "I will!"

"No-"

"How about both of you do it!" Angel said. "So I won't have to!" both of them nodded.

**Confessionals:**

**Angel: Ohhhh! Good luck Tara.**

**Tara: I hope I don't die!**

**Confessionals:**

"OK PEOPLE!" Chris yelled. "WHO EVERS GOING UP, GRAB A SKATE!" Tara, Danny, Lulu and Trent grabbed one.

"Go on Danny!" Angel cheered. "And Tara!"

"Lets do this, Babe!" Danny flirted and encouraged.

"Do not!" Tara said. "Ever call me that again!" Then they heard the whistle, the pushed up and skated as fast as possible, through fire rings, spikey rocks etc.

"Hmm..." Chris said holding a stop watch. "5 minutes and 1 second not bad" He smiled.

"Team Bear, just finish up so the rest of you can open your packages." Lulu and Trent gulped and skated. They skated threw bombs and swords.

"5 minutes and 3 seconds." Chris said. "So close... TOO BAD IT WAS A REWARD CHALLENDGE!" He added in the microphone!

* * *

><p><strong>This was a reward challendge so <span>NO VOTES<span>, I'll tell the rewards in nxt chapter, next chapter btw will e the packages, since 21Hugs wants to know, plzzz tell me what you'd like, I only did Angel's before because I knew what she'd like :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Camp Fire Pit:**

"OK guys!" Cici said. "Lets open our packages."

"Er..." Manny said. "Where's Angel?" He asked about his newly found friend.

"Oh Angel's going to be here." Cici told. "She has something else in the box. There she is." Angel entered and sat down beside Tara and Cameron.

"Who wants to go first?" Gwen asked.

"I'll go!" TJ said cheerfully. She ripped open her package and came out a football and pie.

"Yea! A football!" Manny said grabbing it, the boys passed it around a bit, while TJ shared the sugar plum pies. Even though the pie was her favourite desert, the farm girl always learned to share.

"That was lovely!" Angel said licking her thumb.

"Wait theres a letter!" TJ said.

"Read it out!" Cici said.

"_Dear Tonya,_

_I really miss you. The house and farm seems awfully quiet. Your horse misses you too. :) I made plum pies today and thought of you, dear. I decided to send them to you since you love them. The foot ball was from dad, and the rubber band was from your brother. _

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad, maybe your brother :P_

"Aww" Angel said

"Yea!" Cici agreed. "Who's next?"

"I'll go!" Duncan said. He opened the package and his face lit up.

"SCRUFFY JUNIOUR!" He yelled taking out the trantuala.

"I thought Scruffy died." Tara asked.

"He did." Duncan said. "But Gwen bought me a new one after Total Drama World Tour as a B-day present."

"Any note?" Gwen asked.

"Yea!" Duncan said. "Here."

"Read it!" Gwen said.

"Fine." Duncan said.

_Dear Duncan,_

_I miss you alot. I know you did the season so you could be with Gwen, since you never spend time together since the season ended. Say hi to her for me. Your Dad is awfully happy to see you gone. I see you've made some more new friends with the new people. That Angel girl seems nice, as does that Tara. Your father laughed so hard when Manny dyed your hair pink_

_Love_

_Mom :)_

"Who wants next?" Courtney asked. "What do you have, Angel?"

"Lets open it." Tara said. Angel ripped open the red parcel, out came a red skateboard with 'XTREME' on it, it was signed by Tony Hawk.

"A skateboard?" Trent asked.

"Signed by Tony Hawk!" Angel said. She took out the note and red it out.

_Hi Angie! _

_I went to see Tony Hawk and got another signed skateboard for you. Your Mom told me to send you the snake in hope that you will lose it. Seriously that thing gives everyone but you the creeps. ;) Dude its not the same without you. Penny and Blade said hi! So hi!_

_Miss you loads,_

_Mike!_

"Whos Mike?" Cameron asked.

"Best friend." Angel said. "Hey." Angel said realising something. "Where is my snake." Then they heard a scream from Chris's trailer. A girly one. Duncan and Tara laughed.

"Found him." Danny smirked. Everyone laughed.

"I'll go next!" Tara said ripping open her parcel. Out came a red guitar, signed by the guitar legend. **[A/n: Dear Tara and everyone, just put in your own music legend, such as MJ :)] **

_Dear Tara,_

_I bought this from a concert, I knew you'd love it so much! Your mum said hi. What else do I write? So... Bye!_

_Have fun,_

_Mason!_

"OMG!" Tara screamed.

"I didn't know you played guitar!" Trent said.

"I'm going next!" Emily said quitely.

"OK!" TJ said. Emily opened an green package and out came... CANDY! Lots of it. From giant lollies to tiny gummies. **[A/n: God I wish I was you Emily!]**

_Dear Em,_

_I miss you so much! :) Enjoy the candy and share with your new friends,_

_Mom and Dad :)_

She gave some to everyone still leaving alot for herself.

"I love candy!" Cody said. Emily had given him a smich more then the others. She smiled.

**Confessionals:**

**Emily: Don't kill me, Sierra.**

**Confessionals:**

"I'll go next!" Cameron said. He opened a golden parcel. In it was a hypno clock. Cameron smirked and took it out. He pointed it to Angel but before her could do anything, she snatched it away from him.

"Don't even think about it!" She said smirking.

"I'll go next." Cici volenteered. She opened a pink parcel gracefull and carefully. She took out a shiver me lovely makeup kit.

_Hey Ci,_

_Its your Mum, enjoy the makup and stay safe. _

_Mom + Dad 3_

"I'll go." Gwen said. She took out a teal box. In it was a cross, and two framed pictures.

_Dear Gwen. _

_Mom said I had to give you something, so the picture of you and Duncan is from me as well as the cross, the picture of the whole family is from mom, it has dad in it._

_Rob (Ur bro incase you forgot!)_

Gwen looked at a golden framed picture, in it was a man, a woman, a little three year old girl and a new born baby boy. Her eyes pickeled, she ran away. After a while Duncan ran after her. Then, a long, long silence later, Jeremy opened his parcel.

A rugby ball came out with a little sticker label saying _From Mom :) _

After opening Manny and Danny's mail (Guitar with an Italian flag and Manny got a Baseball Jeresy)

Gwen had thrown the picture in the lake, she had never forgotten how his dad walked out on her mom, which got her thinking, would Duncan cheat on her like that too? She pushed it away.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Thnx for reading. If I didn't get some gifts rite, sorry, but I only guessed myself. And those who I didn't do I couldn't guess sorry :) Don't 4get to review and tell me how I did :P Hope you enjoyed. Keep reading and Reviewing + PEACE OUT!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi guys! Thnx fr the reviews :D And I'm in a good mood, my b-day is in 11 days! This week I'm going to do wat I'm best at... DRAMA!**

* * *

><p>"ALL CAMPERS AT THE <strong>MESS HALL <strong>IN 5!" Chris yelled over the mega-phone, winking at the camera.

**Girls Bathroom:**

"Get out of the way!" Courtney said to Emily, pushing her out of the way of the mirror.

"No you get out of the way!" Emily screamed slapping Courtney. Angel rolled her eyes and threw a shoe at them, making them pass out.

**Boys Bathroom:**

"Cody!" Duncan said punching a shower stall. "Hurry up!"

"Wait!" Cody said. "I'm conditioning!" Duncan rolled his eyes. Just then Cameron came out and Duncan ran in.

**Mess Hall:**

"OK Kids!" Chris grinned. "Todays challendge is target practice." He smiled all his pearly whites. "First we're going to do paintball guns. Team Bear shoots and Team Eagle dodges. If you eliminate all of them in 30 minutes, Team Bear wins. If you fail the other team wins. You may eat andmeet me in the campfire pit when ready." With that he left.

"Hey Pasty." Duncan said kissing Gwen's cheek. She forced a half smile. However, Duncan didn't notice, but Angel and Tara did.

"Does Gwen seem... bothered, or is it me?" Angel whispered in Tara'sear.

"I was thinking that too." Tara whispered back. They looked at Duncan.

"How is he clueless?" Angel asked.

"Its a natuaral boy talent." Tara said knowingly. They giggled.

"You are right." Angel laughed. "I mean look at all the boys... they're too busy eating." Together the girls got up and left.

"Should we tell Duncan?" Angel asked as they waited.

"Nah!" Tara said. "We'll tell them later."

**10 minutes later.**

"Is everyone here?" Chris said looking around. Everyone nodded. "OK, Team Bear grab a paintball gun each." Team Bear grabbed one. Jeremy was the first to shoot someone off. And that someone was Owen.

**29 minutes later:**

Only Duncan remained. Everyone shooted and somehow he dodged it all.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0!" Chris shouted. "Team Eagle wins. Now if Team Bear can dodge it, they can tie down. Kids take five." Everyone cautiously backed away.

"Why is he being so nice?" Cici demanded to Chef. Chef shrugged and walked away.

On the other side of the island Tara and Danny were having a arm wrestle.

"Give it up!" Tara ordered Danny.

"No way!" Danny said. "You're not too bad... for a girl." Tara gave him a sweet smile, which he swooned over. Ten seconds later, he was on the ground, Tara hopping around.

"Cute and minpulitive." Danny commented. Tara's eyebrows furrowed.

"Don't call me cute bro..." Tara said leaving Danny smirking.

Nearby, Angel was looking for Duncan until she bumped in to Cameron.

"Hey Angel." Cameron said. "Wanna go get a REAL bite to eat?" Angel looked at him.

"I'd love to", Angel said honestly. "But I need to do something." Cameron got a disappointed look on his face. Angel walked away awkwardly.

**Confessional:**

**Angel: I'm not worried about Cameron, he's like a cockroach, he keeps coming back!**

**Confessionals:**

Angel looked everywhere, and found him arguing with Manny. She marched up to him and grabbed him by the ear dragging him off.

"What?" he snapped.

"What is up with you?" Angel asked.

"What?" Duncan reapeated.

"How could you be so clueless?" Angel asked. "Doesn't Gwen look bothered to you?" He glanced at her.

"I guess", he rubbed the back of his neck. "Since yesterday, she didn't even smile or blush or smack me, when I kissed her cheek."

"Well are you going to ask her why?" Angel screeched.

"Should I?" Duncan asked. Angel smacked him. He angrily walked away!

* * *

><p><strong>Why is Chris being so nice? Will Team Bear be able to dodge every paint ball? What is up with Gwen? And what will Duncan do about it? Is Cameron really really hurt? Find out this and more... on TDBWWS!<strong>

**A/n: Hope you enjoyed the dramatic episode. Tell me how I did... Reviews make me update faster :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello! Enjoying romance week so far?**

* * *

><p>"OK kids come back." Chris called calmly. Team Eagle picked the paintball guns up. "And go!" He blew a horn. Tara brought the gun to her eye and shooted off three at a time. (Trent, Cody and Floyd) Angel flipped her fringe out of her face and shot eliminating Courtney. Gwen first time today smiled. Duncan was staring at her, giving the most genuine smile. Gwen caught him and blushed a tin-n-n-n-ny scarlet. While on the other hand Cameron was looking intinaly at Angel who was shooting.<p>

**15 minutes later:**

Only Jeremy remained. Oh wait never mind. ^.^

"Elimination in 3 hours." Chris said walking away.

**Confessionals:**

**Cici: My team sucks at anything with skill!**

**Angel: Well I did my bit to help a friend, now I have to make it up with Cameron.**

**Tara: We won! Now me and Danny have a little appointment.**

**Owen: Man I've been so bored. Other then Cameron and TJ noone wants to hang out anymore.**

**Confessionals:**

**Girls Cabin:**

"So what you up to?" Emily asked Tara and Angel.

"Not much..." Angel said awkwardly.

"EMILY!" Cici said. "Stop talking to them." Emily flipped her off.

"So, what are you doing?" Tara asked Angel.

"Nothing." Angel said. "I'm just going to hang out with Cameron."

"Oooo." TJ makes a kissing sound from behinde her earning her a middle finger. Tara laughed.

**Boys Cabin:**

"Hey bro!" Manny said to Jeremy. "Pass the ball." Jeremy threw it to him. There was a knock at the door, and came in Angel and Tara.

"Hey guys!" Angel said. She looked over at Duncan who was lost in thought. She nudged Tara. Who looked at him and shrugged.

"Hey Cameron," Angel said. "Do you want to... er... hang out?" Cameron's eyes lit up.

"Er... sure!" He said. "Skateboard?" He asked. Angel grinned.

"Sure." Both of them ran out with Tara and Danny, who were arm wrestling again.

"Woah!" Manny said. "Lucky dudes." The guys laughed. All except... you guessed it... Duncan.

"Whats wrong Duncan?" Owen asked. Duncan looked at him.

"Huh?" He grunted.

"Whats wrong?" Owen reapeted. Duncan opened his mouth but no words came out. He just got up and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Not recommended for DxC, but barley any romance parts, mostly over whelming and heart warming :)<strong>

Gwen was sitting at the dock of shame, throwing pebbles in the water.

"Hey." Someone said. She turned around and gave him a small smile.

"What no Pasty? Sweetheart? Sunshine or anything?" Gwen asked. Duncan smiled.

"Not today." He sat down beside her, taking her pale hand in his. "Gwen, whats wong?" Gwen looked at him. "Since yesterday, you've been acting bothered, or disturbed. You can tell me Gwen," Suddenly, he felt a pale figure crying in his chest. "W-whats wrong?"

"Duncan..." Gwen wiped a tear. "When I was three, my brother was just born, my dad walked out on us." Gwen paused. "My mom, took care of me best she could." She smiled. "She is the best mom ever... she ignored people insulting her, telling her she made her husband run away."

"Wait." Duncan laughed. "So that was you in the pink dress?"

"Yea."

"So what happened to you?" Duncan asked.

"Well I just remembered everyone calling me a mistake child and stuff..." With that, she was about to leave, but Duncan caught her hand and kissed her on the lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Hearwarmin? Downer? I know! Tell me by review! :D<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys, since only ONE person voted... I'm incharge, geez, not too much bother to rite a person's name, sheesh! I am incharge of the votes, so maybe the person u want will go and maybe she wont!**

* * *

><p>"OK kids!" Chris said cheerfully. "In you get!"<p>

**Confessionals:**

**Jeremy: I don't know, but I think Cody was being quite useless.**

**Courtney: Trent! All he does is cry over Gwen, and TDA was not a dream for anyone.**

**Trent: Emily was not exactly a team player, but she is new, and Courtney is quite the nag.**

**Emily: Courtney is a nag! I want Cici gone too, but Cici is not a big a nag!**

**Cici: Emily was mingling with the other team. AND, she flipped me off. The asshole.**

**Primrose: Courtney was sooo horrible to poor Emily this morning.**

**Noah: I vote for Katie with the squealing, and the cheering, and the sobbing and the crying...**

**Katie: I... (sob)... miss... (Cry)... SADIE! (Cryyyyy)**

**Cody: I dunno!**

**Lulu: Look I'm not telling you!**

**Confessionals:**

"OK!" Chris said. "Votes for...

**While on the other side of the island, Team Eagle was sitting together talking.**

"Hey guys!" Tara said running in.

"Hey where were you?" Danny asked. "I missed you." Tara blushed while Angel in the backround went 'oooo'

"You know I find it hard to believe you skate" Said Manny. Angel scowled and gave him a slap upside his head.

"Anyway guys, look what I found." She took out a printed E-mail which was passed around.

**Back a the campfire pit:**

"People safe are: Jeremy, Lulu, Noah, Primrose and Cody. Cici and Trent your safe also with, Floyd and Emily **[A/n: Yay! Team Cloyd (Cici and Floyd)] **Courtney and Cadie, I have 1 marshmallow on this plate and the two of you. And the one going is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Courtney"

"WHAT YOU VOTED FOR ME!" Courtney yelled. "I'LL BE BACK! I'LL SUE! AND YOU'LL RUE!"

* * *

><p><strong>:O Hahaha! Who saw that comin'? O w8 I did :D The Cute Nerd. To find out what Tara found join us next time on TDBWWS! (There won't be next time if you don't review!) <strong>

**And now a message from Chef Hatchet:**

**Chef: YO MAGGOTS OUT THERE REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20

**H! Thnks for the review!**

* * *

><p>"Everyone in the mess hall please" A female yelled over the mega-phone. She flipped her blonde hair and headed towards the mess hall.<p>

**Girls cabin:**

"Does Chris have a cold?" Cici asked.

"And did he say _please_?" Gwen asked. They all got up and rushed to the mess hall still in thier PJs. The boys were outside looking confused. They made thier way to the mess hall together.

When they got there, they were greeted by a woman, in her late 20s or 30s. She had blonde hair and a red dress. She smiled the fakest of all smiles.

"Hello kids." She smiled at them. "Today you're going to have a interview with the aftermath show, Bridgette and Geoff." Everyone's eyes widened as she turned around. "So eat up, tonight you all are going to vote and someone is going to leave." When she finished everyone yelled, "Blainley!"

"The one and only!" She replied. "Now all the eliminated and old contestance are going to be here, so make your self look preety"

"Where's Chris?" Tara demanded.

"That does not matter." Blainley.

"It matters to us..." Floyd said, first time not quietly.

"Tick tock tick tock" Blainley reminded. Everyone hurried away.

**Girls Bathroom.**

"Can you belive it?" Emily asked. "Why is _she _even here." She applied her lipgloss.

"I know..." Angel said, then her eyes widened. She went up to Tara and dragged her out.

"What?" Tara snapped.

"Do you thik the E-mail had anything to do with this?" Angel asked.

"I suppose..." Tara said. "All it said was Chris was to be nice to us or he would get fired and if any of us found out..." She bit her lips. "Whoops?" Angel slapped her own face.

"Tara!" Angel said. They both went back in. Angel put on her boots and socks and went off.

**Boys Bathroom:**

"God." Danny said spiking up his hair. "Wonder where Chris is..."

"I do not want that woman here..." Duncan said. He sighed thinking about Gwen.

"So everything good with you and Gwen?" Cameron asked him.

"I guess..." Duncan said. "You and Angel?"

"Well I'm at a start." Cameron joked.

**Intercom: Kids, the aftermath hosts are here...**

The old and new contestance ran out. Old because they wanted to meet thier friends, and new because they also wanted to meet them.

**Back in the mess hall:**

"OK old contestance," Blainley said. "Let me introduce you to our newbies" She smiled. "Angel and Tara! They are the shows best pals!"

"Oh yea!" DJ said. "We saw you! You are the best team!" Angel and Tara smiled.

"Cameron and Danny!" Blainley said. "Also pals! Cameron's love intrest... Angel. And Danny's... Tara!"

"We know Blainley!" Geoff said. "We saw them every episode like..." Blainley scowled.

"Fine then, but interviews within an hour!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Hey! :) Review for the interview... <strong>

**I know Interview lame... but I have know idea for a challendge! R&R for further information in Blainley Chris case, and interviews :D and much more! And many Qs :P Just R&R!**

**Leshawna: Hey y'all. That writer says I have to threat ur lives to get u 2 review. So R&R... or else?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey! Thnks for the reviews! I'm finally gonna get my hundreath review!**

* * *

><p>"OK!" Blainley called. "Interviews now. Line up." Everyone lined up, in the order: Emily; Angel; Tara; Jeremy and TJ... Emily went first.<p>

**On stage:**

"OK! Lets get right to getting to know our favourite NEW campers..." Bridgette said.

"And thats why," Geoff continued, "Here comes... Emily!" The bi-polar actress walked in.

"Hi." She said quitely. Bridgette and Geoff smiled.

"So Emily," Bridgette said.

"What is it like coming to the game in the middle of it?" Geoff asked.

"Oh my gosh, its awsome!" Emily said. "I saw the first seasons and they were absolutely amazing!"

"Oh so, out of the contestance who is your love interest?" Bridgette asked.

"Um... noone..." With that she ran out.

"Well, that might be a lie..." Geoff smiled.

"Yea, we all know she was trying to flirt with Cody!" Bridgette said.

"But in the mean time..." Geoff said, "lets have Angel spill the beans!" Angel walked in, her red hair were a mess and she was carrying a helmet.

"'Sup!" Angel said high-fiving Geoff.

"So Angel," Bridgette said. "There has been alot of talk and opinions about you and Cameron or as people call it Ameron!" Geoff grinned and Angel frowned.

"There is no story here." Angel said. "To me, me and Cameron are just friends and-"

"But you can't deny he likes you, like, ALOT!" Geoff said grinning.

"Deny it?" Angel's eyebrow raised. "Look, Cameron is a great guy, he deserves someone brilliant. And I'm not the brilliant someone he deserves." Bridgette looked at he sweetly.

"Thanks for coming Angel," Angel smiled and left.

Geoff smiled at Bridgette. "Well, the interviews sure have been fun!"

Bridgette nodded. "Yeah, and it's time for an interview with everyone's favourite rebel; Ladies and Gentleman, I give you; Tara!"

Tara laughed as she walked towards the table. "Yo! Is that… RAMEN!" Tara screamed, grabbing the noodle tube and started chomping it down.

"Ok….well, Tara, all the news is about you and Danny. What's the status?" Geoff pondered.

Tara was frowning. "Why does everyone go on and on about that? Me and Danny, we. Are. Just. Friends!" she said slowly. "But, I have to admit, he is a good guy to hang with, though he's crap at arm-wrestling…"

"Hey!" Danny's voice came from backstage.

"Moving on!" Bridgette smiled. "Have you even been in jail?"

Tara ran backstage. "No cops, here." she ran back. "Six times, reasons are…" she smirked.

"Last question, is Angel the only person you truly trust?" Geoff asked.

Tara laughed. "'Course! Though the girl needs to stop drooling over Justin Beiber over there." she pointed at Cameron.

"Hey!" he shouted. "Not my fault the chick digs me!"

"Digs you?" Angie put her hands on her hips. "And, since when am I the chick?"

"See ya!" Tara grinned, running off.

TJ';s done!

"Well, Tara sure is fun…" Geoff smiled, as the blond as just made her exit.

"Yep, and now, here comes the farm girl; TJ!" The cowgirl walked out, waving and smiling.

"Hey, partners!" she grinned, sitting down.

"Hey, ok, here's a question on our website." Bridgette zoomed over the laptop. "TDfereva says; Dear TJ, what's with you and Jeremy?"

TJ blushed. "Nothing! Were just friends….."

"Friends who are always hugging….." The others mumbled.

"NOT HELPING!" TJ shouted, losing her cool.  
>"Ok….here's one from Gwuncanxxxxx, what's it like living in the country?"<p>

TJ shrugged. "Well, ya'll, it's nothing too bad. Lot's of exercise. It's not bad, or good. Just, normal I guess…"

"Last question." Geoff grinned. "And it's a good one! Do you think you could beat these bozos?"

TJ shook her head. "I don't the true answer to that…"

"Well, that's it. Bye." Bridgette smiled,.  
>"See ya'll!" she ran off.<p>

"Well" Bridgette said, "After this break, Jeremy and Cici will be here, maybe accompanioned by, Cameron and Floyd.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope u liked this, its very pointless, the whole idea is to spill the beans for you. <strong>

**Half of this was written by Taraflan99**

**and now a massage from Duncan.**

**Duncan: *Twisting his knife* Review or I'll find you, and when I do... **


	22. Chapter 22

**Helloo thnks fr the reviews! Some of you readers r really bad at reveiwing**

* * *

><p>"Wow!" Geoff said. "The newbies are soo fun!"<p>

"I know, lets have Floyd now!"

Okay, here's what I came up with.

Geoff- So Floyd, some people are surprised you're still on the show. How does it feel to make it as far as you have?

Floyd- I don't know, Geoff, how does it feel to be stuck hosting the same cruddy aftermath show year after year?

Bridgette- Moving on- so, what's up with you and CiCi?

Floyd- What's up with you and Alejandro?

Geoff- I'll just ignore that. So, in all honesty, do you REALLY think you have a chance at winning?

Floyd- I know I have a better chance than YOU.

* * *

><p>"And now we have, the hypnotist! Cameron!" Bridgette smiled, as Cameron grinned.<p>

"Hey, Bridgette!" He grinned, looking over to the audience.

Angie felt her mind go blank. Tara saw her eyes go blank too. She got an idea. _That preety boy is hypnotising her._ She snapped her fingers and got a bucket of water and dumped it over Angel. She snapped back to reality.

"YOU &%&$%^!" Angie growled.

"MOVING ON!" Geoff turned to Cameron. "That brings us to our question; What's with you and Angel?"  
>Cameron smiled, opening his mouth. "Nothing much, but, there's something there." he whispered, so only Geoff and Bridgette could hear.<p>

"Heard that!" Angel said in the background!

"Could you hypnotise someone?" Geoff asked.

Cameron nodded, looking at Geoff. Next thing we know, Geoff is hopping on the table.

"I'M A CHICKEN!" Geoff screamed, waving his arms. "BUCK-BUCK!"

"Uh, we'll take a short break, thanks for joining us, Cameron." Bridgette waved, him goodbye. He got up and left, purposly colliding shoulders with Angel, who kicked him in the balls!

"Danny is here folks!" Geoff grinned. "So, Danny, you join half-way, and fall heads-over-heels in love with Tara, what's up with that?"

Danny shrugged. "Well, Tara is a rebel; like me. Fun to be with and totally crazy!"

Tara smirked. "Really, never knew."

"Question one; What's it like to join half-way?"

Danny grinned. "Great, a quick ticket in."

"Next one, is Tara, in your oppinion, the hottest girl you've ever met?" Geoff read.

Danny smiled. "YES, I THINK SHE IS SUPER-HOT!" he ran to her. "Tara, yes, I LOVE YOU!"

"CALM THE HELL DOWN!" she slapped his face.

Danny slumped to the ground, knocked out.

"Oh crap. Quick break!" Bridgette mumbled, while medical teams ran on-screen.

"OK now please welcome Cici!" The preety girl came and sat down.

"So Cici," Bridgette said. "Who is your love intrest." Cici looked around, everyone was gone to eat.

"Er... Floyd." The girl looked at her toes.

"Oh! So... how come," Geoff said annoyed with the answers to Floyds interview.

"Well, first of, the answers he gave to your lame Qs were awsome!" Geoff scowled.

"So, since Emily flipped you off," Bridgette said, "Is it true that you hated her?"

"Kind of, yes", Cici frowned.

"What do you think of everyone?" Geoff asked

"Well, I'll start with the old ones first. Duncan seems fun, plus, he's hot. Gwen seems pretty hot too, come to think of it. AND, she's creative. Anyone that writes is a friend of mine. and seems interesting. Owen, I don't like. Nothing personal, he just makes it really far every time. Katie, well, let's just say I'm glad she's gone. Alejandro, as much as I love READING about an evil player, I hate them in real life. Heather, well, I just plain hate her. Who the H*ll uses people to their advantage like that? Courtney was TOTALLY nice. Loved her. Trent seems pretty cool, too. And kinda cute. Cody? Well, the kid's adorable. In a puppy-like way. No offense. Sierra is well, to put it NICELY, a freak. A complete freak. Psycho included. Izzy is like an adorable little cat at times. At others, she's a nut job. But still adorable. Noah, I can describe in one word: BOOORING!"

"Okay, new ones. Danny I like. I don't know why- there's just something about him. Emily. Is. A. Withch. Max is funny, I guess. Don't really know about Manny, though. Basketball isn't my thing. Tara seems like SUCH a badass. I don't really know if I can trust her. At least she's not on my team. Angel seems nice enough. And she's pretty cute, too. I'm a sucker for red hair. Cameron seems weird. I never really liked hypnotists, they give magic a bad name. Primrose? Well, I hate tomboys. What's wrong with being a girl? And TJ... I kinda like her. I've always wanted to visit the country... And then Lulu. She reminds me of myself, when I was younger. Besides the circus part, of course. I feel bad for Kyle. I liked him. Don't tell anyone, but I actually really like video games. As for JJ, I'm not sure. Go sports? And then there's Floyd. Do I have to say it? I think he's hot. And yet, I actually think he hates me. He wouldn't be the only one."

"OK!" Geoff cheeered. "We're done! Get out!" Cici flipped him off and got off.

"Well I hope you enjoyed this special episode, sorry we didn't get to do some, see you at the aftermath show" Bridgette waved and the camera shut off. Then Blainley came on.

"I need to tell you viewers something," Blainley said, "Chris got fired because the show got sued too many times, because of his mistakes." She grinned. "Stick around for the elimination!

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! As I was saying, some readers are bad fr not reviewing but some are brill for helping me rite! Floyd was done by Jrok, Cameron was done by Taraflan99 (My good frnds), And Cici was done by me. So thanks the people who helped me and answered my few Qs, Some of u helped me so much, thnks, now help me a bit more and REVIEW! No contestance threatning you! Hope you liked! R&amp;R<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

Helloooo!** Thnks for the votes!**

* * *

><p>"OK Campers," Blainley said to the left contestance, "TWIST! The old and eliminated contestance are voting today!<p>

**Confessionals:**

**Heather: I vote for wierd goth girl!**

**Alejandro: I vote for Owen, he makes it too far.**

**Leshawna: I vote for the Max.**

**Courtney: I vote for Duncan! He doesn't des- (Static)**

**Sierra: CODY!**

**Kyle: Cody, he never does anything.**

**Harold: Cameron should go GOSH!**

**Zeke: I think Max should leave.**

**Confessionals:**

"OK!" Blainley said, "The marshmallows go to... Angel, Tara, Danny, Manny, TJ, Primrose, Jeremy, are safe. Duncan, Gwen, Owen, and Izzy, you too. And Floyd and Cici, safe! And the person leaving is... Max!" Max just shrugged and left.

"OK Campers." Blainley said, "You have to answer some fan mail. First is:

_Dear TJ,_

_Have you ever ridden a bull?_

_TJFanxxx_

"Well, I haven't ridden a real bull, I was too scared," TJ replied, "I have ridden a mechanical!"

_Dear Angel,_

_What is your favourite skate board trick?_

_DuncneySucks2k11_

"Well, my favourite tirick is doing a cart-wheel on it :P" Angel smiled

_Dear Cici,_

_You are very preety, what's your secret?_

_HelloKitty444_

"Lots of mosturiser!" Cici laughed.

_Dear Tara,_

_Are you a Gwuncan or Gwent fan?_

_Tanny4ever._

"Gwuncan!" Tara said. "Gwent is soo two seasons ago!" Everyone laughed.

_Dear Jeremy,_

_Why do you have it bad for TJ?_

_Jeremyishotxx_

"What?" Jeremy said in a high voice, "I don't like her..."

_Yo Floyd! Why do you not like Cici, she's Hot!_

_LMFAOFan_

"She's bossy, preppy, prissy, do I have to continue?" Floyd flatly said. Cici looked at her shoes.

_Hey Cameron,_

_What do you see in Angel, she is just like a boy, I was in her school and she was the only girl who too workshop!_

_Cherryredxoxo_

"Well, I'm a sucker for red hair!" Cameron said. Angel blushed.

_Dear Danny,_

_Do you like Tara?_

_1DFanxxxxxxxx_

"I think I answered that already!" Danny joked feeling his cheek.

_Yo Duncan!_

_What is it like being the TD prank king and getting pranked by a newbie?_

_Gwen-should-dump-Duncan-And-go-out-with-me_

_PS: Gwen your hot! ;)_

"I want to strangle Manny!" Duncan scowled. "And dude she's mine, lay off!" He put his arm around Gwen.

_Dear Gwen,_

_Who do you like better; Duncan or Trent?_

_Gwent-sucks-Gwuncan-is-DA-BOMB!_

"Well, hm..." Gwen said thoughtfully, Duncan and Trent were looking at her. "Thats a toughie." Duncan looked at Gwen questioningly.

"OKi!" Blainley said, "Join us and these pathatic campers next time, on... TDBWWS!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thankyou for reading...<strong>

**now a massage from our very own Tara:**

**Tara: Yo Review! If you don't I will kill u!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hellooo! Thnx for the reviews! Keep reviewing :***

* * *

><p>"OK Campers!" Blainley yelled, "Lets get your butts out of bed!" Everyone's groans could be heard through the island.<p>

**Boys Bathroom:**

"I really hate that woman." Manny groaned. As soon as he stepped in the bathroom his foot got stuck in a bucket.

"What the..." Manny said looking at his foot. "Dude..." He said looking at Duncan. Duncan grinned.

"Now we're even." Duncan said, putting his hand out. Manny smiled and shook it.

"Even." They said together.

**Girls Bathroom:**

"I wonder what Blainley has for us." Lulu said. Primrose shrugged.

"The interview was pretty cool." Emily said. They looked at Angel who was tying her shoe, she was also sitting at the top window, accompined by a sad Cici.

"Are you OK?" Angel asked awkwardly. Cici nodded.

"You don't really look it." Angel remarked.

"I am OK!" Cici snapped.

"Its because of what Floyd said." Primrose yelled from the sink.

Angel patted her in the back and jumped down to brush her red hair.

"Who knows how to do plaits?" Angel asked. Emily put her hand up and did two messy ones. They were messy because her hair was layered.

* * *

><p>When they were all at the stage, they were told today's challendge was singing.<p>

"What about breakfast?" Owen asked.

"After the first challendge." Blainley said. "First singing is... Tara."

"I don't sing." Tara said.

"You don't have to." Blainley said. "You can rap." Tara smiled and got on.

_I said, excuse me, you're a hell of a guy  
>I mean my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly<br>I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie  
>You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh<br>Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the F I is  
>I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up.<em>

"Cici?" Blainley said. Cici nodded

_Here I am, once again  
>I'm torn into pieces<br>Can't deny it, can't pretend  
>Just thought you were the one<br>Broken up, deep inside  
>But you won't get to see the tears I cry<br>Behind these hazel eyes_

Her clear voice rang from the mike, and into everyone's heart. After all the contastance had gone on, blainley announced:

"That was just a warm up challendge!" Everyone groaned. "Your REAL challendge is... Video games! Whoever gets the higher score in Super Mario Bros." Some people cheered but some groaned.

"OK Floyd and Tara can go first." Two interns brought in a flat screen TV and Kinect. Tara and Floyd picked up thier controllers.

"Pepare for A world of pain..." Tara said.

* * *

><p><strong>Thats it fr 2day! 4 DAYS TILL MY B-DAY WOOOO! R&amp;R<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello! Enjoy! I Didn't update yesterday cause I was depressed. This prob the shortest story chapter :)**

* * *

><p>"Let me explain the rules. You get 30 seconds playing time, you play the game and then swap." Blainley said.<p>

Tara and Floyd begin. Tara never missed one coin and killed all the mini villians. While Floyd never collected on, though killed them all.

Next was Angel and Emily. Thanks to Emily, the Bears were winning be one point, but in the last second, Angel all tied it up.

After that, Gwen and Courtney went.

"Take that you goth boyfriend stealer!" Courtney yelled as she got the lead. Without saying a word though, Gwen collected a big blue star, earning her a thousand points lead.

**Confessionals:**

**Courtney: !%&^£$%^&***

**Confessionals:**

Owen and Cici were next. Owen not playing too many video games, lost the lead as the controller barley fit in his hand.

**Confessionals:**

**Cici: Take That! Yea thats right, pretty girl play games too.**

**Confessionals:**

Danny earned the victory back as Noah always did hate video games. Danny always was good at this stuff, but never boasted. Noah didn't earn a point but did lose them a life.

Trent and Duncan were next. Duncan didn't have much experience in video games since his time in Juvie, Trent did not have much, but more then Duncan. Even of this point Duncan managed to tie it all up.

**Confessionals:**

**Duncan: Yea, I don't have much video game experience, but I still got it!**

**Confessional:**

TJ and Katie had no experience what so ever. TJ managed to lose 10 points but Katie loss 5 points.

Manny and Cody had lots of experience. Cody seemingly had most as he won back a life and got 5000 points.

Lastly, Cameron against Lulu. Cameron actually had no chance.

"Team Bears WIN!" Blainley announced

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! So sorry, for the short! R&amp;R<strong>


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello!**

* * *

><p>"OK Kiddies." Blainley said. "In you go!"<p>

**Confessionals: **

**Duncan: I vote for Blainley to leave.**

**Gwen: It hurts, but Owen gotta go!**

**Cameron: Owen is going.**

**Tara: I think Blainley should leave.**

**Angel: Blainley.**

**Danny: Blainley.**

**Manny: I think Owen should go.**

**Izzy: I vote for Cheffy Poo.**

**Owen: Blainley scares me.**

**Confessionals:**

"OK!" Blainley said. "Danny, Angel, Tara, Cameron, Manny, Izzy. Safe. Gwen, Duncan looks like Courtney has to see a bit more of you." She winked. "And the person going is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Me?" Blainley exclaimed. Then Chef took her away. Everyone yawned and left.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUNNNN DUNNNNNNNN! R&amp;R and you can send me in some host apps if u want :)<strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**Heyyy! I only got 1 host OC :( So... ENJOY! ... And some of my stories are on pause till after christmas. From now on RI'm changing my riting style to like this:**

**CiCi: gslhjsghjmdn**

**Floyd: Iahghlovehgyou**

**Get it, It says I luv you! Oh you just dont appericiate my genius!**

**PS: If I say something offensive about you, dont mean it!**

* * *

><p>Wawanakwa was for once, was peaceful. No crazy challenges today... yet. Everyone was enjoying thier time. Tara and Angel were chatting amongst themselves. Danny, Cameron and Manny were playing handball. Gwen and Duncan were sitting by wawnakwa laughing and holding hands. Owen chomping away hapily. Cici doing her makeup. Some people were still asleep.<p>

*Camera zooms to Danny, Cameron and Manny.*

Danny: C'mon Dude, go for someone in your leauge.

Cameron: Yea and that military-wearing-badass-wannabe-female-Duncan girl is 'so' in your leauge! **[A/n: Sorry Tara! Don't mean that! :]**

*He threw the ball in Dannys face, but he dodges and it hits Angel. Angel throws the ball back HARD and it hits Cameron HARD in the face.*

Manny: Man that girl has muscels. *Looks at Angel and looks back.* Yup she is sooo outta your league. *The two boys laugh*

Cameron: And as I was saying, Taz is out of your league.

Danny: Oh yea, I was gonna beat the heck out of you, for calling my girl... that.

Cameron: BRING IT! *They were about to charge when Cici came in between. And they drooled."

Cici: Stop it guys! Just enjoy this challendge free day.

*The boys shrugged and charged anyway squishing Cici*

Cici: (squeaky) A little help.

*Angel got up since she didn't hate Cici. TJ did too as she was a nice person. Out of humanity, so did Lulu*

*TJ holded Cameron back and struglling Angel holded Danny. Lulu helped Cici out.*

Angel: (To Manny) You help you know! *She flipped her red hair out of her hair*

Manny: Nah... *Lulu gave him a look* (To Angel) Alright give him here Sweetheart. *At hearing 'Sweetheart' Duncan and Cameron gave him a look.*

Duncan: Thats my word! Get your o-! *A pink limo arrives*

PrimRose: What the-!

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for not updating I was sick. Challendge ideas plzz (PM or Review). R&amp;R hope you ENJOYED<strong>


	28. Chapter 28

**Hi 21Hugs, your hostis brill but I can't have a ditzy host so I have to turn her smart soz!**

* * *

><p>Out of the limo came out a girl with long pink hair. She smiled at the contestance but they just returned her with cold and confused looks.<p>

?: YO MAGGOTS! STOP GIVING HER THAT LOOK SHE'S YOUR NEW HOST, SEAKO! *Everyone turns to see Chef, and the asleep people come out*

Primrose: But...

Chef: (Giving her a look) WHAT!

Primrose: (Small voice) Nothing...

**Confessionals:**

**Floyd: Another...**

**Cici: ...Stinkin'...**

**Lulu: ...HOST!**

**Confessionals:**

Chef: Now! Have some breakfast OR ELSE!

Seako: Thank you!

Danny: (Whispering to Manny, Tara and Angel) Looks like we have to drag this one out too. *Tara and Manny laugh and Angel rolls her eyes*

Gwen: (From behinde) You guys coming?

Angel: Right with you! *Skips off with Gwen*

**Mess Hall:**

Seako: OK guys! Todays challe-

Danny: Your a kid!

Seako: Well from the heart we'r-

Manny: Seriously, how old are you?

Seako: I'm nineteen in july!

Floyd: You're only eightteen?

Seako: You are not very welcoming people are you?

Cici: No, No. Don't mind them! They're just... boys... Tomarrow they'll probably be drooling on you.

Seako: (Laughs) Haha, hi, I'm Seako, and you are?

Cici: I'm Cici.

Tara: (Muttering) Kiss up!

Seako: OK anyway, for todays challendge partner up! Cause you are going to be forming a band and playing these! *Chef brings in shining new insruments!* Each team will be thier own band or two, some people might have to bench out. You have two hours to pepare!

**Team Bear:**

Cici: OK Bears, first things first, Instruments, as a good singer I volenteer my self to sing.

Lulu: Fine, I'll play drums.

Jeremy: Dibs on bass.

Floyd: I guess I can play lead.

Cici: Good, so what songs should we sing?

**Team Eagle:**

Duncan: So wants what?

Angel: I think Tara should play lead, I heard you before, and you are so ROCKIN'

Tara: Really? Thanks soo much, and I think you should sing. I was looking at your phone and the recording you had was brilliant!

Angel: I have stage-scare. I can't!

Duncan: C'mon dude! Don't be so... scared.

Manny: Haa! Nice! But he's right! Just imagine your alone.

Gwen: Yea! Anyway, I can play drums.

Duncan: Yea babe, you rock at them! *Puts an arm around her*

Danny: (To Angel) So you doing it, DollFace?

Angel: I guess I can...

TJ: What about bass?

Danny: I play bass!

Duncan: So its done, we are gonna kill them.

Izzy: BOOM BOOM!

Gwen: Not like that!

* * *

><p><strong>Here you go! Looks like Seako is becoming frnds wid Cici and is attracting Chef oooo. Sorry 21Hugs!<strong>


	29. Chapter 29

**Hi! I hve nothing to say today so I'm getting rite to it! And since I forgot to ask for songs...**

* * *

><p><strong>In the Eagles' Green Room:<strong>

Duncan: So what song do you want to do? *Looks around at everyone holding a coffee.*

Gwen: Where'd you get the coffee?

Duncan: No the point! *Then walks over and whispers* Want some?

Gwen: No, I'm allergic to coffee and sugar... so please go away. *Gets up.*

Cameron: Anyway, back to the point, I think we should do what Angel feels comfortable doing. *Everyone looks at a very nervouse girl*

Angel: (Gulping) Katy Perry?

Gwen: Are you ok?

Angel: (Nodding) NO! *Sits down with her head in her hand.*

Manny: C'mon lets do a practice...

Gwen: I know how to play the One That Got Away...

Angel: I know the lyrics...

Tara: I learnt how to play it too!

Danny: My sis begged me to learn it!

Cameron: (Whispering to Angel) Are you OK, I've never seen you so quite.

Angel: (Smiles) I'm fine.

Izzy: LETS DO IT ALREADY!

Owen: Yeaa!

*Music starts playing*

In_ another life  
>I would be your girl<br>We'd keep all our promises  
>Be us against the world<em>

_In another life  
>I would make you stay<br>So I don't have to say  
>You were the one that got away<br>The one that got away_

Tara: That was awsome!

Gwen: Yea! You have nothing to worry about!

**With The Bears'**

Cici: OK what song do you want? to do?

Emily: What about... Tonight by Hot Chelle Rae?

Lulu: Oh I love that!

Primrose: I pefer Bad Romance, by Gaga!

Floyd: The Lazy Song!

Cici: Done.

Everyone: Ah well, Its a good song!

Cici: Lets practice!

Cici: (Clear Powerfull, slightly high) _Today I don't feel like doing anything  
>I just wanna lay in my bed<br>Don't feel like picking up my phone  
>So leave a message at the tone<br>'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything_

_Nothing at all  
>Ooh, hoo, ooh, hoo, ooh, ooh-ooh<br>Nothing at all  
>Ooh, hoo, ooh, hoo, ooh, ooh-ooh<em>

Jeremy: That was awsome!

* * *

><p>Saeko: OK guys, who wants to go first? *Noone volenteers.* What noone? Fine then, Team Eagle you go!<p>

Cameron: Woo! Go one Angel... and guys...

TJ: Eagles' all the way!

*Music starts with Tara, over to Gwen and then Danny*

Angel: (Eyes closed) _Summer after high school when we first met  
>We make out in your Mustang to Radiohead<br>And on my 18th Birthday  
>We got matching tattoos<em>

_*_Opens Eye*__

_Used to steal your parents' liquor  
>And climb to the roof<br>Talk about our future  
>Like we had a clue<br>Never planned that one day  
>I'd be losing you<em>

_In another life  
>I would be your girl<br>We'd keep all our promises  
>Be us against the world<em>

_In another life  
>I would make you stay<br>So I don't have to say  
>You were the one that got away<br>The one that got away_

_I was June and you were my Johnny Cash  
>Never one without the other we made a pact<br>Sometimes when I miss you  
>I put those records on<em>

_Someone said you had your tattoo removed  
>Saw you downtown singing the Blues<br>It's time to face the music  
>I'm no longer your muse<em>

_But in another life  
>I would be your girl<br>We'd keep all our promises  
>Be us against the world<em>

_In another life  
>I would make you stay<br>So I don't have to say  
>You were the one that got away<br>The one that got away  
>The o-o-o-o-o-one <em>[x3]<em>  
>The one that got away<em>

__[Bridge:]_  
>All this money can't buy me a time machine (Nooooo)<br>It can't replace you with a million rings (Nooooo)  
>I shoulda told you what you meant to me (Woooooow)<br>'Cause now I paid the price_

_In another life  
>I would be your girl<br>We'd keep all our promises  
>Be us against the world<em>

_In another life  
>I would make you stay<br>So I don't have to say  
>You were the one that got away<br>The one that got away  
>The o-o-o-o-o-one <em>[x3]<em>_

_In another life  
>I would make you stay<br>So I don't have to say  
>You were the one that got away<br>The one that got away_

_*_Huge Applause!*

Cameron: That was awsome! *Picks Angel up and spins her around. When he puts her down they look into eachothers eyes*

Duncan: That was awsome. *Angel snaps out of it and high fives him.* **[A/n: Aww Man! They could've kissed!]**

Seako: Ok! Bears'?

Primrose/katie: GO ON!

Cici: _Today I don't feel like doing anything  
>I just wanna lay in my bed<br>Don't feel like picking up my phone  
>So leave a message at the tone<br>'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything_

_I'm gonna kick my feet up  
>Then stare at the fan<br>Turn the TV on, throw my hand in my pants  
>Nobody's gonna tell me I can't<em>

_I'll be lounging on the couch,  
>Just chillin' in my snuggie<br>Click to MTV, so they can teach me how to dougie  
>'Cause in my castle I'm the freaking man<br>Oh, oh_

_Yes I said it  
>I said it<br>I said it 'cause I can_

_Today I don't feel like doing anything  
>I just wanna lay in my bed<br>Don't feel like picking up my phone  
>So leave a message at the tone<br>'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything_

_Nothing at all  
>Ooh, hoo, ooh, hoo, ooh, ooh-ooh<br>Nothing at all  
>Ooh, hoo, ooh, hoo, ooh, ooh-ooh<em>

_Tomorrow I'll wake up, do some P90X  
>Meet a really nice girl, have some really nice sex<br>And she's gonna scream out: 'This is Great'  
>(Oh my God, this is great)<br>Yeah_

_I might mess around, get my college degree  
>I bet my old man will be so proud of me<br>But sorry pops, you'll just have to wait  
>Oh, oh<em>

_Yes I said it  
>I said it<br>I said it 'cause I can_

_Today I don't feel like doing anything  
>I just wanna lay in my bed<br>Don't feel like picking up my phone  
>So leave a message at the tone<br>'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything_

_No, I ain't gonna comb my hair  
>'Cause I ain't going anywhere<br>No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, oh_

_I'll just strut in my birthday suit  
>And let everything hang loose<br>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-eah_

_Oh  
>Today I don't feel like doing anything<br>I just wanna lay in my bed  
>Don't feel like picking up my phone<br>So leave a message at the tone  
>'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything<em>

_Nothing at all  
>Nothing at all<br>Nothing at all _

Katie: !

Primrose: Wooo! :D

Saeko: And the winner is...

* * *

><p><strong>Ooo! Cliffhanger! Who do YOU think should win? Tell me in reviews! And Poor ppl! And don't forget to eliminate someone from each team!<strong>


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey, thanks fr all the reviews! And merry x-mas...**

* * *

><p>Seako: And the winner is... ITS A TIE? <strong>[Sorry, I got 3 for each team.]<strong>

Everyone: WHAT!

Seako: Sorry?

Cici: To Eagles, cause we were better!

Manny: (Mimicing her voice) Then why didn't you win. *Cici huffs*

Seako: Looks like we're gonna have double the elimination! One will go from each team. *Both teams stalk away.* hehe, see you then?

**Elemination:**

Seako: The votes are in! Angel and Cameron and Tara and Danny, you are safe! Cici and Floyd and Primrose and Manny, come get your marshmallows. Jeremy and TJ and Gwen and Duncan! You are Saaaafe. Luluuu, you tooo! *She laughs.*

**Confessionals: **

**Cici: Its no mystery we never win! They never do anything.**

**Lulu: They just sit there being the dorks they are!**

**Confessionals:**

Seako: Looks like Cody and Noah are taking the heat today. *Owen and Izzy sigh in relief...*

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry its short! :D It is x-mas eve though... so have a merry christmas and I hope all u ask for is there underneath the x-mas tree. All I ask for r reviews :)<strong>


End file.
